Boss Raids
Boss Raids are a feature accessible to players level 130 and above. There are 30 tiers of raids, each requiring a different key. Raids can hold a maximum of 10 players and must be completed within 3 minutes and 30 seconds. Like regular dungeons, the host can make the lobby of a raid private. Before the raid begins, everyone must press “READY”. Everyone will then be given 5 seconds before the boss spawns. Dying before the boss spawns will not remove a life. If a player leaves before the raid starts, their “READY” will no longer be needed; however, the health of the boss will not scale back correctly. Lives Unlike regular dungeons, there is no hardcore mode; instead, everyone has 3 lives. Players respawn and lose 1 life every time they die. Players will no longer respawn if all of their lives are depleted. Lives Left.png|Lives indicator One live less.png|2 lives left Keys Tier 1 keys have a chance to be obtained from the Steampunk Sewers dungeon on difficulty. When the host is using the highest key, the host has a 100% chance of getting the key for the next tier, but they are guaranteed to be destroyed if the raid is unsuccessful. However, if a player has a tier 6 key, losing to a tier 4 boss will not destroy any keys. Only the host requires a key to create a Boss Raid, others are able to join without a key. Additionally, the host can add a tier requirement; e.g. a raid with a requirement of tier 6 means that for players to join the lobby, they must have beaten at least tier 6. RaidKey.png|Key decal Key upgrade alpha.png|Obtaining/upgrading a key Key safe alpha.png|Safe key Key removed alpha.png|Removed key Maps There are 3 different maps the player can teleport to when starting a room. There are no official names for these rooms, but fans have called them *“Steampunk Sewers Map” (Tier 1+) *“Heavenly Map” (Tier 6+) *“Nature Map” (Tier 12+) The maps have different drops and bosses, thus making them completely different in a sense. Bosses This section uses tabview and is currently unfinished. If you'd like to help out, go to the pages listed below: *Fusion Goliath *Robot Gladiator *Gilded Dragon *Golden Golem *Ancient Stone Guardian *Earth Golem Fusion Goliath Robot Gladiator Gilded Dragon Golden Golem Ancient Stone Guardian Earth Golem Weapons Armors Spells Experience * Default: 40M * VIP gamepass: 48M Trivia *The keys directly resemble the Mann Co. keys from Team Fortress 2. *Before the December 6th, 2019 update, the drop rate of getting an item (2 with the Extra Item gamepass) and gold was approximately 50%, but loot sell price and gold received was 50% more than the current amount. Bugs * Climbing the pipes in the Steampunk Sewers Map or using other means to climb up will result in the player dying. Similarly to dying normally, a life will not be removed if there are players who are not ready. * At the far right corner of the Steampunk Sewers Map there is a small gap. It has not been fixed yet, so it is possible to fall out of the map. Similarly to the above, a life will not be removed if there are players who are not ready. * If one of the players lost connection or leave when the dungeon haven't fully loaded, then all the other players will be in an infinite waiting unless they leave. (If you're the host for the raid, you will not lose your key). Category:Boss Raids